Panniers for bicycles, motorbikes or other vehicles are widely used and are attached to the vehicle using an attachment arrangement. When a pannier is removed from the vehicle, the attachment arrangement is usually considered to be more of a nuisance than an asset.
The European patent No. EP 0,876,951 B1 discloses a device for attaching a bag to a bar. The device comprises two retaining clips which are rotatably mounted about an axis respectively, to enable attachment to the bar. The axes of rotation are arranged a distance from the bar which the bag is intended to be connected to. The retaining clips are relatively space consuming and run the risk being snared, or caught, in clothes or other accessories. There is also a need to improve the attachment mechanism.